Sanctuary In My Eyes
by The Steppy One
Summary: She hated it, it encompased her, it encompased everything around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But he found her a solution.


**Disclaimer: The characters don't beling to me, although I am trying to nab myself someone who comes very close to Ron! Oh and the lyrics are Coldplay's, they added to the inspiration!**

**Just a little something that came to me a few days ago. Let me know what you think.**

**Step ;)**

_

* * *

_

_Look at the stars,_

_See how they shine for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And they were all yellow._

She was staring at nothing. A whole lot of nothing. She hated it, he could tell.

She was curled up against it, against him, against everything. It would take a lot to break through, but he had to try, he needed her.

He shuffled over towards her, quietly so not to alert her of his presence, and slowly so she wouldn't be scared if she sensed him. She might do that. She was good at that.

He was about to touch her on the shoulder when,

'It's wrong. It shouldn't be like this.'

He sighed and sat himself down next to her.

'I know, but really there's nothing you can do. You know that.'

'I know,' she replied quietly.

'You know how I said I understood how you felt about this? Well, if I'm honest, I'm not exactly sure. I mean-' he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. 'Yeah…I'm just not sure why this affects you so much. I mean look at it. It's beautiful!'

She refused to lift her head even though he had indicated in every possible way that he was looking up, and talking about what was above them.

'What's there not to understand?' she asked her knees. 'Bad things happen at night and in the dark, end of story.'

'Bad things happen during the day too though.'

'I know,' she mumbled.

Of course she did. She knew everything.

Finally she looked up at what he hadn't taken his eyes off in a few minutes.

'If the sun stayed out all the time,' he said quietly, 'you wouldn't see that. It's beautiful. I don't think I would cope if I couldn't see the stars again. If I couldn't see my brothers again.'

He felt her stiffen. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, remind her of something bad that happened at night, but is was his way of reminding himself exactly why he was sleeping in the open air for what must have been the hundredth time.

'Plus, if you couldn't see the stars, you wouldn't be able to wish on the first one you saw, or any falling ones you might see on the off chance.'

'I don't see the point in wishing on a piece of rock and ice that is burning up in the earth's atmosphere.'

He sighed, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere with that direction of conversation.

'You know why I love the dark?' he said quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I dunno, I don't know how anyone can.'

'I like it because you can hide away. If you don't want to see people you don't have to, you can walk into the darkness and hide until you're ready to see them again. You can be sat in the same room as someone and they might not even realise you're there. You can't do that during the day.'

'We're magical, Ron. We can disappear in the blink of an eye. No one has to know where you disappear to.'

'It's not the same though, is it. What if you _have_ to be somewhere,' he took a quick look over his shoulder to the sleeping form lying behind them. 'What if you're obligated to be somewhere? You don't always have the option of disappearing.'

She didn't reply.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the dark he spoke again.

'What is it about the day that you love so much?'

This seemed to bring her from her thoughts.

'Its…its just so calming to see no clouds in the sky and just blue above you. It helps you clear your mind and everyone's around you and awake and doing what they want because they can.'

He sighed.

'Hermione, when recently have you known people to be out doing what they want at _any_ time of day?'

She sighed.

'It won't always be like this though. Eventually people will be able to go out and do what they should be doing. Living!'

'And they only do that in the day do they?'

She sighed again, this time in an irritated fashion.

'_No_! But-'

'But what?'

'I just don't like the fact that people I care for can hide away if they want to, or evil people can get away with evil things just because no one can bloody well see properly!'

'I don't do it that often you know.'

'The fact that you do it at all worries me!'

'Well, the fact that you get like this just because it's dark worries me?'

'It's not just because of the dark, it's what it represents.'

'What does it represent?'

'The end.'

'The end? The end of what?'

'Just the end. The end of the day, the end of the sunlight, the end of…just the end.'

'I know it's a cliché but if there wasn't the end of the day then there could never a new day after it, the sun couldn't rise again and give you what you need so much.'

She didn't reply.

'Look Hermione, I can't change what has happened and we can't predict what will happen, either in the day or the night time, but what I do know is we can't stop what we're doing.'

'I know.'

Of course she did.

'It's the blue of the sky that calms you down isn't it?'

'Yeah, I suppose it is.'

'Then I have a solution.'

'Ron, you can't make the sky blue at night.'

'I know I can't but you can look into my eyes. They're blue and they're not going anywhere. You can gaze into them any time you want, for as long as you want. If that's what it takes to calm you down, then that's what you'll do.'

She turned to look at him, tears filling her eyes.

'Will it work?' he asked.

'It er…' she said shakily. 'It might do.'

'Good. Do you want to do it now?'

She took a shaky breath and wiped away the tears that had yet to escape from her eyes.

'Why don't…why don't we look at the stars for a bit longer, it's not often we get such a clear night.'

He smiled at her, slightly relieved.

'Charlie and George would be annoyed if you ignored them when they're in plain view,' she added.

'Yeah they would.'

'Thanks for the kind offer though. I might take you up on it some time.'

'Anytime you need me, I'm right beside you. Night, day, or that…twilight time which is, kind of neither.'

He reached over and took her hand in his.

'Do you talk to them when you go out at night?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah…yeah I do. Even when I can't see them, if I need to get away, I talk to them.'

'Well, I know you know this, but I'm here for you too, if the answers they give you aren't the ones you want to hear.'

He chuckled.

'You know, normally they agree with everything I say!'

'There's a surprise!'

They fell silent.

'Thanks,' she said, looking into his bright blue eyes.

'For what?'

'For finding me a solution to a problem, when I didn't think there was one.'

'You're welcome, and remember, you can find sanctuary in me any time you need, or any time you just, want to. But there's always that too.'

He raised the hand that was still tight hold of hers and gestured towards the sky.

'I still think I prefer your version, but I'll try.'

'That's all I ask. Can you sleep now?'

'It's not my turn to, it's still my turn to watch.'

'Do you mind if I join you then?'

'Of course not, just don't mind me if I think for a bit.'

'I won't, I have an argument to finish with George anyway!'


End file.
